Robert Hamblin
by George J. Dance Robert Wayne Hamblin (born November 5, 1938) is an American poet and academic.Robert W. Hamblin, Mississippi Writers Page. Web, Sep. 6, 2018. Life Youth and education Hamblin was born in Jericho, Mississippi, in 1938. His parents ran a general store in Bethany, or Brice’s Cross Roads, Mississippi. He attended Baldwyn Public Schools until 1954, when the family moved to Booneville, Mississippi, where he graduated from high school.Robert W. Hamblin, Mississippi Writers and Musicians. Web, Sep. 6, 2018. He attended Northeast Mississippi Community College in 1958, and went on to earn a B.A. from Delta State University in 1960. He earned an M.A. in 1965 from the University of Mississippi (UM), where he also earned a Ph.D. in 1976. Career He began his teaching career as a high school English teacher and baseball coach in Baltimore, Maryland, at Sparrows Point High School, from 1960 to 1962. He was a teaching assistant in the Department of English at UM in 1964 for a year. In 1965 he joined the English Department at Southeast Missouri State University (SMSU) where he taught for almost 50 years, until his retirement in 2013. He also taught in London for 2 years, the Netherlands for a year, and Japan for a year. Hamblin, a William Faulkner scholar, is a founding director of the Center for Faulkner Studies at SMSU. He has taught Faulkner seminars for both the National Endowment for the Humanities and the Missouri Humanities Council. A frequent presenter at the annual Faulkner and Yoknapatawpha Conference at UM, he is an originator of the “Teaching Faulkner” sessions at that conference and edits Teaching Faulkner, a newsletter devoted to the teaching of Faulkner's works. He was an associate editor of The Cape Rock from 1969 to 2012, and poetry editor of Aethlon: The journal of sport literature from 1984 to 2005.Robert Hamblin, Time Being Books. Web, Sep. 6, 2018. Publications Poetry *''Perpendicular Rain'' (chapbook). Cape Girardeau, MO: Southeast Missouri State University Printing Service, 1986. *''From the Ground Up: Poems of one southerner’s passage to adulthood''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1992. *''Mind the Gap: Poems by an American in London''. Cape Girardeau, MO: Southeast Missouri State University Press, 2003. *''Keeping Score: Sports poems for every season''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 2008. *''Crossroads: Poems of a Mississippi childhood''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 2010. *''Dust and Light: Poems after Pierre Teilhard de Chardin''. Charleston, SC: Ars Omnia Press, 2012. *''Dogwood Winter, and other seasons''. CreateSpace, 2014.Dogwood Winter, and other seasons, Amazon.com. Web, Sep. 6, 2018. *''Poems and Songs''. Victoria, BC: First Choice Books, 2015. Non-fiction *''Win or Win: A season with Ron Shumate''. Cape Girardeau, MO: Southeast Missouri State University Press, 1993. *''Bless You, My Father''. 2006. *''This House, This Town: One couple's love affair with an old house and a historic town'' (with Kaye Smith Hamblin). Cape Girardeau, MO: Copperdome Books, 2013. *''Myself and the World: A biography of William Faulkner''. . Jackson, MI: University Press of Mississippi, 2016. *''Living in Mississippi: The life and times of Evans Harrington''. . Jackson, MI: University Press of Mississippi, 2017. Edited *''Selections from the William Faulkner Collection of Louis Daniel Brodsky: A descriptive catalogue'' (edited with Louis Daniel Brodsky). Charlottesville, VA: University of Virginia Press, 1979. *''William Faulkner: A comprehensive guide to the Brodsky Collection'' (edited with Louis Daniel Brodsky). (5 volumes), Jackson, MS: University Press of Mississippi, 1982-1988. **''Volume I: Bibliography'', 1982; Volume 2: Letters, 1984; Volume 3: The DeGaulle story, 1984; Volume 4: Battle-cry: A screenplay, 1985; Volume 5: Manuscripts and Documents, 1988. *''A William Faulkner Encyclopedia'' (edited with Charles A. Peek). Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 1999. *''Teaching Faulkner: Approaches and methods'' (edited with Stephen Hahn). Westport, CT, & London: Greenwood Press, 2001. *''Faulkner in the Twenty-First Century'' (edited with Ann J. Abadie). Jackson, MI: University Press of Mississippi, 2003. *''A Companion to Faulkner Studies'' (edited with Charles A. Peek). Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 2004. *''A Critical Companion to William Faulkner: A literary reference to his life and work'' (edited with A. Nicholas Fargnoli & Michael Golay). New York: Facts on File, 2008. *''Faulkner and Twain'' (edited with Melanie Speight). Cape Girardeau, MO: Southeast Missouri State University Press, for the Center for Faulkner Studies, 2009. *''Faulkner and Morrison'' (edited with Christopher Rieger). Cape Girardeau, MO: Southeast Missouri State University Press, for the Center for Faulkner Studies, 2013. *''Faulkner and Chopin'' (edited with Christopher Rieger). Cape Girardeau, MO: Southeast Missouri State University Press, for the Center for Faulkner Studies, 2016. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Robert W Hamblin, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 6, 2018. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Books *Robert W. Hamblin at Amazon.com ;About *Robert Hamblin at Time Being Books *Dr. Robert Hamblin at Southeast Missouri State University *Robert W. Hamblin at Mississippi Writers and Musicians *Robert W. Hamblin at the Mississippi Writers Page Category:1938 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American academics Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:People from Mississipi Category:Poets